world_war_ivfandomcom-20200214-history
2150
The year 2150 The year 2150 was the 100th year of the United Nations since its refounding in 2050 after The Great Disaster. The year would later be more infamously known as the beginning of World War IV, as it was marked by political controversy, nationalist rhetoric, and the Second Great Depression, leading to the secession of many cities from the UN. January January 1st * Resolutions adopted in 2149 come into effect, including: ** Ann Arbor's application for separation from Detroit is approved, establishing a new Tier 7 city, while Detroit remains a Tier 3 city. ** The Product Y strain of marijuana is prohibited. ** Women are required to birth children in a certified hospital setting. ** Abortion becomes mandatory for all pregnant women who earn less than $10 a day. ** Nationalist, regionalist, or otherwise non-globalist rhetoric is banned from publication. ** The joint application of Tier 2 cities Chicago, Paris, London, Lima, Johannesburg, Ho Chi Minh City, Tianjin, and Khartoum to expand the International Council of Major Cities is rejected. ** Firearms are officially outlawed completely, with penalties on hold until a buyback program can be initiated. January 5th * Dozens are arrested after publishing articles in direct violation of the new ban on non-globalist rhetoric. January 6th * The Highland Guard, a small Scottish anti-UN militia, vows to step up anti-government activities. January 7th * The Highland Guard reports its manpower has doubled. January 8th * The UN promises to deploy a battalion of the 3rd UN Expeditionary Force, based in Istanbul, to Scotland to ensure civilian security. January 10th * The European cities of London, Paris, Madrid, and Berlin sign a joint complaint about the absence of a permanent Expeditionary Force station in Western Europe, historically due to the fact that no Western or Central European city is on the ICMC. January 12th * The cities that previously submitted a request for the expansion of the ICMC in 2149 vow to do so again in 2150. * The UN deploys the 1st Infantry Battalion of the 3rd UNEF to Glasgow, Scotland January 15th * Five individuals are arrested in Scotland under suspicion that they are supplying the Highland Guard with firearms January 16th * The Highland Guard assaults the Scotland Regional Prison and releases all 1,000 inmates, recruiting most to join their militia. The UN response is too late. January 17th * A platoon of UN troops tracks the Highland Guard's movements to a satellite base in the Grampian Mountains and is ambushed, with no troops escaping. January 19th * President of the UN Anaya Chambal declares that the violence displayed by the Highland Guard has long been established as unacceptable and requests that a special session of the ICMC formally denounce the Highland Guard and its supporters January 20th * Fifteen members of the Highland Guard are killed in a firefight with UN forces at their satellite base in the Grampian Mountains, while ten UN soldiers are wounded January 25th * The Highland Guard bombs the Temporary Troop Base in Glasgow, Scotland, along with the UN Outreach Centers in Edinburgh and Aberdeen. Fourteen soldiers, ten government employees, and six non-government civilians are injured. January 26th * President Anaya Chambal declares the Highland Guard the first "terrorist organization" since the American "Minutemen" 89 years prior * The ICMC convenes in a special session to consider the issue of the Highland Guard * The governors of Glasgow, Edinburgh, Aberdeen, Falkirk, and Dundee declare a joint State of Emergency in the region of Scotland January 27th * The Highland Guard releases propaganda stating that the UN has captured six of their operatives and is torturing them for information. The lesser Scottish towns of Inverness, Perth, Stirling, Kilmarnock, and Dumfries petition the City of Glasgow to pursue the issue in an internal investigation of the UN. * The UN denies all allegations of torture and claims that the Highland Guard is merely trying to stir up support. * A woman dies during a forced abortion in Barcelona, Venezuela. January 28th * New York City sponsors a resolution to the ICMC to reverse the law on required abortions, threatening to turn the resolution into an International Petition if the ICMC refuses. January 29th * UN troops assault the small town of Fort William, killing 300 civilians. Roughly a dozen men were reported as attempting to defend them and were assumed to be members of the Highland Guard. 500 more are arrested. January 30th * President Anaya Chambal assures the world that the UN troops were operating on the information that Fort William was a Highland Guard stronghold, with nearly all residents either supportive of or a member of the organization. January 31st * Talks on reversing the resolution on required abortions stall, with half of the ICMC unwilling to reverse the resolution without replacing it * The Highland Guard capitalizes on what it calls the "Fort William massacre" and claims that their faulty information was acquired through torturing Highland Guard operatives February February 1st * Glasgow gains the support of Falkirk, Dundee, and Aberdeen (but not Edinburgh) in requesting an investigation into the methods of the UN in suppressing the operations of the Highland Guard. February 2nd * President Chambal orders the 3rd UNEF to stand down until an internal investigation can be completed. February 5th * The ICMC rejects New York's proposal to reverse the resolution on required abortions February 6th * New York sponsors an International Petition to call for the reversal of the resolution on required abortions, immediately gaining the support of Tier 1 cities Tokyo, Rio de Janeiro, and Moscow, along with Tier 2 cities Toronto, Chicago, Washington, Baghdad, London, Paris, Hanoi, Sydney, Hong Kong, and Tianjin, and Tier 3 cities Montreal, Boston, Seattle, Philadelphia, Havana, Fortaleza, Cape Town, Nairobi, Algiers, Jeddah, Naples, Warsaw, Kiev, Agra, Medan, Shijiazhuang, and Qingdao. February 7th * The Highland Guard announces that it will conduct no operations until the UN's internal investigation is complete February 8th * President Chambal secretly orders the 3rd UNEF to conduct a sting operation in Dunfermline, where they capture 12 Highland Guards operatives and kill 5 others. February 9th * The Highland Guard denounces the UN's breach of trust and claims it will demonstrate its own honesty by remaining committed to its previous statement. February 14th * New York's International Petition gains enough support to put the matter of required abortion before the UN President herself. February 15th * President Chambal announces her decision to respect the opinion of the ICMC and rejects the petition February 16th * The 3rd UNEF conducts another sting operation in Oban, but experiences a helicopter malfunction that leaves six soldiers and one civilian dead, while the mission fails to provide any leads * The governor of New York, Amy Hausler, requests that the city council declare the UN resolution on required abortion void within the jurisdiction of New York City, an act of city sovereignty not exercised since the minimum wage resolution of 2112. ** Boston and Philadelphia agree to do the same February 17th * The city councils of New York, Boston, and Philadelphia all pass resolution declaring the UN resolution on required abortion void within their jurisdiction. Nearly one hundred other cities begin considering a similar course. * The UN's internal investigation reveals that six Highland Guard operatives were indeed tortured for information, but not under UN orders. The soldiers responsible are discharged from service with no further penalty. February 18th * A writer for the Boston Globe is arrested for claiming that the soldiers responsible for the torture of the Highland Guard should be required to serve jail time * The Highland Guard encourages other militias to answer the call to end tyranny February 20th * In what would come to be recognized as the first skirmish of the Scotland War, one hundred Highland Guards clash with a company of UN soldiers in Elgin, taking 20 casualties and inflicting 35. * Another UN sting operation ends in catastrophe as three civilians are killed by a grenade in Greenock. February 21st * The Boston Globe writer is sentenced to one year in prison, while the Globe is fined $10,000 for publishing his article February 25th * The 1st Battalion of the 3rd UNEF commits to a coordinated assault against the city of Falkirk, determined to be the base of operations of the Highland Guard. In the Battle of Falkirk, 200 Highland Guards are killed and 25 are captured. 27 civilians are killed and 30 wounded, while the UN loses 178 men. February 26th * The Governor of Falkirk announces that he was not informed of the UN's intentions to assault his city and declares the occupation thereof to be unlawful. February 27th * The Governor of Falkirk and his staff are arrested for treason under the accusation of aiding and abetting the Highland Guard February 28th * Riots break out in the streets of Falkirk, soon becoming a skirmish in the streets. March March 1st * Riots in Falkirk continue as protests begin in Glasgow for the UN to withdraw from Falkirk. March 2nd * President Chambal deploys the rest of the 3rd UNEF to Scotland to keep order. Riots continue in Falkirk. March 3rd * The Highland Guard raids a makeshift UN armory in Glasgow, killing 20 UN troops and escaping with ten armored vehicles, four tanks, and dozens of small arms with ammunition. * Riots continue in Falkirk March 4th * Governor Amy Hausler of New York announces her intention to run for President of the UN, with elections being held in December. * The 3rd UNEF enters Falkirk in force to clear the streets March 6th * The riots in Falkirk are forcefully put to an end with martial law instated. The casualties of the riots were 122 UN soldiers and 355 civilians. It is not apparent how many civilian casualties were actually officially members of the Highland Guard. The Scotland War has now reached the highest casualty count of any conflict since The Great Disaster. March 7th * Governor McCreary of Glasgow requests that President Anaya Chambal resign after her mishandling of the conflict in Scotland. March 8th * Anaya Chambal refuses to step down and assures the world that the situation will soon return to normal. March 9th * The Highland Guard makes an announcement from the town of Inverness that it is no longer just an insurgency, but the security force of the independent nation of Scotland. It declares its borders to be identical to its borders prior to the Great Disaster. March 10th * President Chambal denies Scotland's claim of independence, citing the fact that the southern half of their territory and all of their major cities are held by UN forces. March 11th * In the Battle of Perth, insurgents seize major intersections and sites in town while the main force of the the Scotland National Army (formerly known as the Highland Guard) rolls in, eliminating the small UN defense force stationed there with minimal casualties. * New York Times writer Brendan Chase suggests that, if handled incorrectly, the Scotland War could spiral into a worldwide revolt. March 12th * Brendan Chase is arrested for treason. * The town of Stirling announces its intention to join Scotland, while a local militia forces out the small UN garrison. March 13th * The SNA takes control of the road from Dundee to Kirkcaldy, cutting off Aberdeen and Dundee from lower Scotland * The SNA occupies Peterhead without resistance * The people of Falkirk defy martial law and force the UN garrison out of the city, declaring for Scotland * Ayr, Irvine, and Kilmarnock ferry in 1,000 SNA troops before declaring themselves part of the Republic of Scotland March 14th * President Chambal declares direct UN control over Glasgow, Aberdeen, Dundee, and Edinburgh. She orders the 5th UNEF (based out of Moscow) to be deployed to Belfast. March 15th * The 3rd UNEF begins an all-out assault on the city of Falkirk. They incur 130 casualties while inflicting 1,056. Fighting continues in the streets. * The Governor of Glasgow is forcefully deposed by the UN for his inaction. Major protests begin in the streets. UN troops are diverted to quell the protests. * The SNA takes Stranraer without resistance * The cities of Aberdeen and Dundee withdraw from the UN and join the Republic of Scotland * The Governor of Edinburgh withdraws his support for Anaya Chambal March 16th * A further 3,000 Falkirk citizens are killed and 1,000 arrested. Falkirk is no longer a Tier 7 city. * Scottish troops take Dunfermline and Kirkcaldy. * Dumfries assents to joining the Republic of Scotland. * Thousands in Glasgow call for independence. March 17th * The SNA counterattacks in Falkirk, driving UN forces out, liberating the city. * Governor Amy Hausler demands that President Chambal begin peace talks with the SNA. March 18th * Simultaneous Scottish attacks from north and south cut Glasgow off, surrounding 3,000 UN troops. March 19th * UN Colonel Emre Demirci unilaterally surrenders his troops. * President Chambal denounces the actions of Demirci as "unbecoming a true globalist". March 20th * New York sponsors an ICMC resolution to impeach President Anaya Chambal. * The SNA offers the release of all UN prisoners in exchange for recognition of independence. * The global stock market crashes March 21st * The largest coordinated protests in decades occur. ** In the city of New York, thousands appear at a candlelight protest, spelling out the word "Life" in Central Park. ** In the city of Boston, thousand flood Boston Common, spelling out the word "Liberty" by candlelight ** In the city of Chicago, a protest is held with thousands on the shore of Lake Michigan spelling out "The Pursuit of Happiness" by candlelight * President Anaya Chambal promises to suppress any further displays of "nationalism" and "anti-globalism". March 22nd * SNA troops begin advancing into the suburbs of the now surrounded city of Edinburgh * Hundreds of UN troops desert their posts and surrender. March 23rd * The SNA declares a 24-hour period for residents to evacuate the city of Edinburgh before they assault. The garrison commander, Major Vladimir Kuznetsov, consents. March 24th * The Battle of Edinburgh begins. * Brendan Chase is sentenced to 5 years in prison and the New York Times is fined $1,000,000. March 25th * Protests erupt in 500 cities worldwide as the stock market continues to fall. March 26th * 1,000 UN troops withdraw by sea from Edinburgh. 700 were killed in the battle, while 600 others surrendered. The SNA lost 852 troops. By securing its territory, it becomes the first independent country in 100 years. It continues to hold nearly 5,000 UN troops prisoner, pending recognition of their independence. March 27th * Former Glasgow governor Iain McCreary is appointed President of Scotland. * Anaya Chambal proposes an embargo against Scotland, while also beginning talks of recognizing its independence in exchange for UN troops. March 28th * Moscow sponsors a UN resolution to put United Nations Expeditionary Forces under the control of the city they are based in. March 29th * The ICMC rejects the embargo on Scotland. March 31st * Los Angeles sponsors a resolution to recognize Scotland as an independent nation. April April 1st * The ICMC passes the resolution to recognize Scotland as an independent nation. * The ICMC passes the resolution to place each UNEF under the command of the city that the force is based in. * The ICMC passes the resolution to impeach Anaya Chambal. * The ICMC proposes Amy Hausler as President of the UN * Moscow withdraws the 5th UNEF from the British Isles. April 2nd * Amy Hausler personally oversees the return of all UN prisoners from Scotland. * Istanbul refuses to withdraw the 3rd UNEF from the British Isles, instead setting up a base of operations on the Isle of Man. April 3rd * Tier 4 cities Newcastle, Dublin, and Liverpool make a joint statement decrying Istanbul's occupation of the Isle of Man as illegal. * Scotland threatens the use of force to protect the liberty of the people of Man. * Scottish economy begins recovery independent of the UN's continued downward slide. this recovery is promoted by military and infrastructure investment that was previously handled by the UN. April 4th * A coup occurs in the city of Istanbul. The city governor is killed. The new government immediately orders the 3rd UNEF to withdraw from the Isle of Man, return its armaments to Istanbul, and disband. * Amy Hausler denounces the illegitimate government of Istanbul and encourages its people to prove that such heinous overthrows are not to be accepted. April 5th * People rally in the streets of Istanbul, chanting in support of independence, many carrying signs of President Hausler's face with an X through it. * The Isle of Man, disheartened by the UN's weak response to Istanbul, declares its own independence. April 6th * Amy Hausler delivers a speech encouraging the remainder of the UN to commit to a unified effort to end the global depression. * Istanbul occupies the city of Corlu. April 7th * Beijing sponsors an ICMC resolution endorsing the use of force against the city of Istanbul. April 8th * 11 cities (Cairo, Tehran, Moscow, Karachi, Lahore, Jakarta, Manila, Osaka, Guangzhou, Shenzhen, and Shanghai) reject Beijing's resolution, citing economic weakness and a desire to not actively spread violence as their reasons. April 9th * Hundreds of cities around the world refer to the ICMC as a "council of cowards" and claim that if the UN refuses to take action, they will do so unilaterally. * Istanbul occupies Tekirdag April 10th * The Azores declare independence, citing a decade of neglect that has left their economy wrecked during this depression. April 11th * An airplane strikes the UN ICMC building in Tokyo, resulting in the deaths of 853 individuals and the injury of 1,749 more. It is assumed that the event is a terrorist attack. The attack occurred during a meeting of the ICMC and resulted in the deaths of 19 of the 21 representatives present. The representatives of Cairo and Rio de Janeiro survived with injuries. * UN President Amy Hausler delivers a speech mourning the dead from Geneva, highlighting the idea that there are forces attempting to actively divide the UN through any means necessary, and that only through unity can they be defeated. April 12th * Istanbul occupies the city of Luleburgaz * A separatist government in Anchorage declares sovereignty over the historical territory of Alaska. April 13th * Alaska announces that its independence has the full consent of the people within the territory. * Comoros declares independence. April 14th * Crete declares independence * Corsica declares independence * Yukon declares independence